


His Obsession

by sanctum_c



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Obsession, Video Game Mechanics, asterisks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every-night Tiz stares at the asterisks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Romantic Geology"

Tiz spread the asterisks out on the cloth in front of him. He did this every night as the others slept. He would go to their bags and pick out the growing sack that contained the jewels. He stared at them, reaching out to take each in turn after a long moment. Each triggered in turn, overlaying the contained outfits over his clothes. The process took longer and longer as they gained more of the jewels. Even then he could only wear half of the outfits; Edea and Agnes could conjure up a look denied to him and Ringabel.

He had been content in Norende. Not rich, but not poor, content to look after sheep day in, day out. But ever since he spotted the asterisk in amongst the Sky Knight's possessions he took every opportunity to touch them. It still grated a little that he and Agnes had taken things to such an extreme, but their opponents did not seem willing to concede defeat. He clung to that notion even as he admitted that without killing the pair, they would not received any asterisks. He wanted more.

How many more asterisks were there in the world, who had them and how difficult they would make the acquisition? How were they made and by who? Was there a way to gain the jewels via a less morbid route? They had more pg than the young shepherd had seen in the whole of Norende. Was he alone in noticing the effect the asterisks were having on them? That even without using one, he felt stronger, faster and more capable. His role in his village had required him to be active and fit before, but it did not compare to how capable he felt now. The asterisks affected them through use, making them more stronger. Would they reach a point where they did not need them at all? Tiz hoped not.

His cycle through all the gems complete, Tiz wrapped the jewels back up and returned them to their bag. Tomorrow he would need to select one asterisk to use and events might deliver a new one to their growing collection.


End file.
